


Those Whom Fire Favors

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula meets her grandmother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Whom Fire Favors

**Author's Note:**

> I took prompts in the hopes of producing enough flash pieces to qualify for Remix 9. Didn't quite manage it, but at least I got some stories out of it.

"So," the Dowager Fire Lady says, when all the forms of introduction have been observed and Azula has recited the ritual greetings of the court, "you are Zuko's younger sister."

"Yes, Lady Grandmother," Azula says, keeping her head bent at precisely the correct angle to show respect without subservience. Her grandmother looks at her consideringly. Azula simply waits. She is six, a full year younger than Zuko, who was only introduced to their father's mother last season, and she knows she has done everything with precise perfection.

At last, the Dowager Fire Lady says, "You favor me in the eyes, a little."

"You pay me a great compliment, Lady Grandmother." _Of which I am not worthy_ , is the correct completion of the phrase when speaking to a superior, but this is a Fire Lord's exiled mother, and Azula is a Fire Lord's only daughter, and she believes that puts them on equal footing. Besides, she _is_ worthy, and her grandmother is correct: they have the same striking eyes.

Finally, her grandmother rises and holds out her hand. Azula straightens and takes it, carefully schooling her expression to show no triumph when the Dowager Fire Lady says, "Come walk with me in the gardens, child. My fire lilies are in bloom, and I think you will appreciate their beauty."

Zuko, Azula knows, received no such invitation. Then the Dowager Fire Lady says, as though speaking idly, "Your father is my youngest surviving child. No one favored him for the throne."

This sense of triumph very nearly overwhelms Azula's control, but she waits until she can speak evenly again and says only, "Yes, Lady Grandmother."


End file.
